Now there are a large number of automated shops for shopping. At the same time, there is a problem of trusting the customer to scan the goods in the sale area. There is the possibility of scanning one product, and placing another product in the collection facility (cart, basket, etc.).
There is a known device for controlling the basket and for other trays used in self-service. The device is designed for cash service and identification of the trolley. The device includes stationary sensors and an electrical control unit connected to each other, a television camera, and a monitor for displaying the captured image of a television camera of a criminal (DE 29924642, Apr. 11, 2004, A47F9/04).
This patent provides a cash register; the camera is designed to display images of the goods in the basket for the cashier at the cash register to determine the emptiness of the basket. This system is designed to speed up the customer's service by the cashier.
There is an intelligent trolley equipped with handrails, a basket, and a control panel mounted on a trolley. The control panel displays in high resolution. The camera is mounted on the control panel at the top. The bar code scanner and the storage basket are equipped with a weighing sensor for weighing the basket. The camera, bar code scanner, and weighing sensor, respectively, are connected to the control panel (CN 206012641, published on Mar. 15, 2017, B62B3/02).
The disadvantages of these technical solutions include the fact that they do not have a security system, namely the ability to scan one product, and place in the collection point a different product, or using a double-trolley.
In addition, the drawbacks of the above technical solutions include the use of only one camera, which can be manipulated in such a way that its function becomes impossible. The described cameras do not provide for the possibility of determining the depth of field, which would allow determining the visual image of the goods, and comparing it with the bar code indicated on the product, thereby comparing the correctness of the scanned item and the item taken to the collection point.
In addition, a system for performing payment at a sales point using a user's mobile device is known in the art. The system contains information about the user's account, this information containing the user account ID and the transaction identifier and one or more processors for: receiving through the payment service provider's server; making payments for a financial transaction involving goods selected in the trading company; receiving information about registration from the user through the payment service provider's server; receiving information from the transaction identifier captured by the user's mobile device; determining and processing detailed financial transaction data based on the received information from the transaction identifier captured by the user's mobile device; transfer of approval of payment to the trading company (RU 2604671, published on Oct. 12, 2016, G06Q 20/00).
At the same time, an automated means for selling goods is known, in which it is controlled by scanning purchases and ensuring the delivery of scanned items by means of a switchgear to the customer. The cost of the product is summed up with the cost of selected and delivered items of retail trade. The buyer makes a single payment, both for the selected product, and for selected and delivered retail items. The equipment in accordance with the invention requires a small estimated area/total area of premises, slightly increases labor input, allows a release in any direction and is combined with almost any existing service system (RU 2266561, published on May 27, 2005, G06F 17/60).
The disadvantage of the described system is the exclusion of the possibility of re-checking the scanned goods, as this system has a complex structure, the distribution of goods by commodity groups and excluded the possibility of scanning the goods not in a specially designated place, and checking the substitution of cheap goods with expensive counterparts.